


重访家园 | HOMESTEAD REVISITED

by Ringeril



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Timeline, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringeril/pseuds/Ringeril
Summary: 无CP，剧情向。1783年年末，谢伊前往达文波特家园并见到康纳的一段谈话。其他同一历史时期多个原作相关人物提及。除了可能很无聊之外没有警告。另，虽然尽量梳理过，但ACIII和Rogue的个别日期本身就存在bug，所以本文中出现的各种时间点请不要太过深究。
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Shay Cormac & Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor
Kudos: 6





	重访家园 | HOMESTEAD REVISITED

**1**

谢伊上一次不请自来地出现在达文波特家园还是在27年前，恰巧是康纳出生前的那个冬天。这是他第一次见到这位年轻的刺客。此前他已多次耳闻他的名字，美洲和欧陆的兄弟会都对康纳寄予厚望，圣殿则将他视为愚钝残暴的顽石。但谢伊总有轻微的预感，觉得双方对事实的理解都有所偏差。

通往庄园的路途绝非顺利。除了对付一贯在开拓地游荡的狼群，他一次差点被绳镖吊死，两次躲过飞掠头顶的箭支，马被困入陷阱，留在岸边给莫里根号发信的柴堆也遭清除。但他被尾随的经验已经超过全部人生的一半，很快看出这位潜伏在林间的袭击者无意立即将他置于死地，更像是在试探和观察。圣殿骑士团殖民地分册已成历史，特意在这个时候独闯刺客总部、以身犯险，这不合逻辑 —— 除非他是专门来寻仇的。毕竟，两年前被康纳手刃的亲生父亲，海瑟姆 · 肯威，曾是谢伊的顶头上司。

他不久前才去过海瑟姆在纽约的墓地。墓石很朴素，谢伊在整齐成排的碑林中走了几圈，才看到浅浅地篆刻在砂岩上的名姓。据说有人曾提议将海瑟姆的灵柩迁回伦敦，但因时局混乱缺乏人手而作罢。再者，他除康纳外唯一在世的血亲、同父异母的姐姐珍妮，认为将他与其他家庭成员葬在一处有引发争端的风险，且对他在殖民地有私生子的事实不予置评。最后，经过严格的检查和筛选，海瑟姆重归故土的私人物品仅有一些信札和日记。也许，将来某一天，它们会各自流入命定之人的手中。

至于和骑士团有关的东西，包括那把几十年前从刺客手中夺来的神秘护身符，最初由查尔斯 · 李接手，然后随着他的死亡下落不明。至此，海瑟姆一手建立的一切如同烟尘落定。

年过半百的圣殿骑士同过去的上司沉默地对视片刻。墓旁的青草湿润凌乱，没有花束，不过海瑟姆大概不怎么介意，反正花也不适合他。冒着细雨离开之前，谢伊在墓碑上留下几个石子。按照爱尔兰旧时的习俗，它们象征一切隽永的事物。

如今的家园和谢伊印象中完全不同。据说，1762年遭到大规模清洗之后，这里一度沦为荒冢，幸存的阿基里斯和福克纳如同刺客们最后的守墓人。但现在，这里俨然是个普通兴旺的乡村小镇。面对陌生旅人，路过的住民们并不戒备，反而友好地向他致意。一位叼着烟斗钓鱼的樵夫甚至试图分给他一些当天的渔获。

庄园本身还是原来的模样，是山丘上一幢静默的木质宅邸。谢伊终于步行到门口的时候，发现刺客已经等在那里。

他比谢伊当年出逃的时候还要大两岁，但看上去非常年轻，身材壮实，至少有六英尺高，就像开拓地里的捕食者一样矫健。但他站立和行走的姿态有轻微的不自然，想必是此前一场大战的遗留问题。而谢伊虽然已过盛年，却经验丰富、行动轻巧。他本能地估量了一下双方的战斗力，随即摇头甩开这个念头。

“ 我不想惹事，只想谈谈。 ” 他抬起手，示意不打算碰任何武器，同时声明自己并非以圣殿骑士的身份前来，只是离开家园多年，难得有时间故地重游。 “ 你应该就是康纳。我是谢伊 · 寇马克，曾经也是阿基里斯的学生。 ”

他不确定阿基里斯是怎么描述自己的，但还是选择直接报上大名。康纳谨慎地打量他片刻，没有说话，侧身打开庄园大门。谢伊跟了上去。房子经过翻修，布局和从前不同。康纳从餐桌旁边拖过一把椅子，放在壁炉前，自己则坐在另外一侧。谢伊发现他刻意避开了离壁炉最近的扶手椅，想来那是阿基里斯惯用的位置。

“ 你想谈什么？ ” 康纳单刀直入地问，声音缺乏感情， “ 如果你是来找阿基里斯的话，他前年就去世了。 ”

“ 我听说了。 ” 鉴于上一个试图和康纳谈话的圣殿已经被他杀了，谢伊觉得自己应当斟酌一下话题， “ 这里和从前很不同，看起来有很多平民。说实话，我以为他们会更 …… 谨慎一点。 ”

“ 这里是他们的镇子，他们没什么可害怕的。 ” 康纳依旧用那种就事论事的语气说。一时间，两人谁也没接话，谢伊盯着明亮的柴火，而康纳搓着指尖。

“ 阿基里斯提到过你。 ” 过了一会儿，康纳又开口道。谢伊微微偏过头看着他。 “ 他说你是对的，在某些事情上。 ”

“ 哦？ ”

“ 他还说，尽管如此，这也不能是叛变的理由。 ” 康纳抬眼盯着他，神色严肃，但没有恶意。

谢伊短促地笑了一下： “ 我没有刻意抛弃刺客而选择圣殿。我相信自己的手，创造自己的运气，只不过后来发现这条路恰好和圣殿更为一致。 ”

康纳沉默不语。

“ 谁都有对自己认识不清的时候， ” 谢伊继续道，爱尔兰口音让他上扬的语调略显讽刺， “ 等到从迷糊里反应过来，已经回不了头了。别误会，我没想唠唠叨叨地灌输给你什么，我和海瑟姆不一样。 ”

**2**

炉火在康纳脸上投下一道阴影。让他感到轻微不快的不仅是父亲的名字。六年前，当新奥尔良刺客艾弗琳 · 德 · 格朗普雷问他是否对刺客的道路坚信不疑时，他说过类似的话， “ 相信自己的手 ” 。为此，他重建了殖民地兄弟会，修缮与发展了家园，却成为流落在宅邸中的半份孤魂。

同样是六年前，阿基里斯接到来自法国兄弟会的一份报告。持有先行者之盒的夏尔 · 多里安遭杀害，盒子被夺走。多里安曾是刺客议会的一员，此前一直致力于游说法国王室采取措施支持在北美殖民地爆发的反英革命。被杀当天，他刚刚结束一次与路易十六及圣殿骑士法国分册大团长弗朗索瓦 · 德 · 拉塞尔的秘密会议。

彼时康纳关注的重点是，既然法国刺客与圣殿骑士可以在政治立场一致的前提下共处一室，那么他与自己的父亲也有合作的希望，只要海瑟姆和他的手下不再像在七年战争中那样支持红衫军。

但阿基里斯敲了敲拐杖，说道： “ 不，孩子。政治，乃至作为政治延伸的战争，都只是通往自由或控制的手段。 ”

尽管刺客和圣殿在数千年中都和不断更迭的王朝与统治者纠缠不清，但哪一方都无法完全把握历史的走向。最终促使路易十六下令往殖民地派遣援军的理由，并非出于正义或同情，而是意在打击在七年战争中获胜的英国势力，挽回法国在国际上的整体利益；至于德 · 拉塞尔选择为多里安短暂背书，并非是因为双方在观念上有多么一致，而是因为刚被罢黜的财政总监杜尔哥以财政困难为由坚决反对插手美国的独立战争 —— 这位主张削弱贵族和王权、提倡经济自由的大臣一直是身为保皇党的圣殿骑士温和派的宿敌。

康纳无法理解，为何有人会为了资源、财富和地位这种身外之物，任意践踏他人生而为人的基本尊严；或是为了眼前的胜利杀鸡取卵，榨干本属于未来的生命力和可能性。阿基里斯试图告诉他，这些东西根植于人类的本性之中，而手握权柄的暴徒更易不加克制地挥霍天性。这话在康纳听来和海瑟姆一模一样。

“ 你要继续劝我杀死自己的父亲的话，就别再总说跟他一样的话， ” 康纳攥紧拳头嚷道，打算离开导师的房间， “ 或者你根本就只是在利用我帮你报仇，只是因为十几年前你自己输给了他？ ”

阿基里斯的脸色显而易见地阴沉下去。 “ 你若真的想解决问题，就该学会别用事情的表象指责别人。 ” 他扬起声调， “ 如果说我用部下的几十条人命和一条腿换来了什么教训的话，就是不要追求不属于我们、不该由人类掌控的东西，而海瑟姆恰好就在做这种事。唯一挽回的方法，就是把那些东西封存在没有人找得到的地方，就像马西亚夫的图书馆一样。 ”

年轻的刺客一脚迈上台阶，依旧气呼呼地瞪着老人。

“ 我不过是个普通人，不擅长自省。在这件事上，谢伊是对的。他过去就站在你现在站的地方。 ” 阿基里斯叹了口气，把重心靠在拐杖上， “ 但别以为我会像其他人那样执迷不悟，至少你对自己的导师该保留这点信任。 ”

接着，他招手示意康纳过去，并递给他一份文件：

“ 法国兄弟会还提到，尽管德 · 拉塞尔大团长的反对者不少，但骑士团内部的激进派并没有策划多里安的死，盒子此时也不在法国圣殿分册手上。毕竟，在国内形势极不稳定的时候公开和刺客组织作对，对他们来说百害无利。 ”

康纳浏览了一遍文件的内容： “ 他们觉得是我父亲派人干的，就像他试图在母亲的村子里找遗迹一样？ ”

壁炉中的一根木柴恰好被烧得坍塌，当中窜起一小团火星，像是故意要惊醒什么似的。谢伊坐的位置旁边，悬挂着阿基里斯一家的画像。尽管已经挂了不短的时间，画框依然一尘不染。正值壮年的前刺客导师表情温和，俯视着他已发丝斑白的得意门生。

“ 阿基里斯从来没告诉过我他的妻子和孩子是怎么死的。 ” 康纳突然说。

谢伊顺着康纳的目光抬头看去，打量了一会儿达文波特家族最后三位成员的肖像。 “ 听说是感染了伤寒，两个人都是。 1755年春天去世的，我记得很清楚。那时候我还在海上。他们说，那之后阿基里斯就和原来不是同一个人了。”

“ 那是他不停犯错的原因吗？ ”

“ 也许。 ” 谢伊说。

“ 包括执迷不悟？ ”

康纳的声调和脸色依旧缺乏感情，但眼神咄咄逼人。谢伊轻微地眯起眼睛，细小的皱纹间显出微妙的疑虑。他的画像和名字从未出现在地下室的墙上，很难说这究竟是导师的审时度势的结果，还是对悔过或赦免的暗示。无论如何，刺客的直觉让康纳深信，叙旧不过是这个突然闯入的男人随口编出来的幌子。

**3**

“ 不， ” 谢伊回答， “ 我不认为阿基里斯是个执迷不悟的人，不管是之前还是之后。 ”

有一瞬间，他忽然觉得房子里爬满了来自过去的暗影，仿佛连恩依旧坐在旁边擦他的枪霍普抬头研究着不存在的地图而门廊传来肯瑟苟沃斯磨刀的声音，以至于他无意识地站起来，椅子翻倒在地。刺客应声而起。

“ 这里太热了。 ” 谢伊抱怨，起身往外走。屋外开始下雪。他更习惯这种冷，让他的神经随时保持敏锐。他听到康纳跟了过来，脚步很轻。

“ 我曾经在这附近训练。 ” 谢伊抬手指向一片林地， “ 那边的树丛能埋伏十几个人。全部扑过来的时候就只有跳崖了。这种事也只有还年轻的时候经得住。 ”

“ 它们现在只是林子而已。 ” 康纳抱着胳膊在他身后说， “ 所以，盒子在哪里？ ”

谢伊转身看着他： “ 我不知道你在说什么。 ”

“ 76年，是你在巴黎杀了夏尔·多里安，拿走了他保管的先行者之盒。这是唯一合理的解释。 ” 康纳往前迈了一步， “ 听说你的法国同僚们因为这番麻烦还头疼了一阵。 ”

“ 那是法国分册内部不同派系的事， ” 谢伊说， “ 我不属于他们的管辖。 ”

“ 盒子， ” 康纳重复道，语带威胁， “ 不能让你们拿着它。 ”

“ 上次差点用圣器毁灭世界的人可不是教团。 ” 谢伊回敬，一只手放上腰后的手枪。他料到过这种场面，但它比他想象中来得晚得多，甚至可以说太晚了，晚到许多事情看上去已经失去意义。没有可归队的分册，没有需要复命的对象，渴望见证他的失败或胜利的人都已长眠地下，凝视他的只有苍白天空中隐没的星辰。然而，他毕竟是谢伊 · 帕特里克 · 寇马克，不会让一点小挫折就影响到自己的使命。

作为一个久伤未愈的对手，康纳反应的动作比他预料的快。谢伊踩住试图缠住脚踝将他带倒的绳镖，开枪射击。火药烟尘尚未散尽，刺客已经抢步来到身前。谢伊的袖剑出鞘，直刺对方胸口，却被镂空的刺客战斧卡住推向一边，力道很大，几乎让他失去平衡。他顺势抽开手臂退向侧面，勉强及时地拔出短剑挡下战斧轻巧的连续攻击。趁着康纳往后躲避剑尖的空隙，他快速垫步上前，一脚踹在他腹部。

年轻人尽全力稳住自己才没被踹倒在地。他躬下身来，额头冒出冷汗，但还是成功接下长剑紧随其后的一记挥砍，甚至还凭力气将谢伊逼退一步。

“ 轮到我提问了， ” 谢伊重新摆好架势， “ 海瑟姆的护身符在哪里？而且这附近应该还有一枚金苹果。 ” 被雪浸湿的泥土在他靴底陷下去，像半生幽暗的记忆和目的可疑的争斗一样溃烂瓦解。但踏着刀尖前行的生活方式没有给他余裕思考这些杀戮是否让任何一方接近真理。

“ 苹果扔海里了，任何人都到不了的最深的海里。 ” 康纳的声音透着微怒， “ 护身符也一样。你找不到它的。谁也别想找到。 ”

“ 这可不是我印象里兄弟会的作风。 ” 谢伊借着攻击范围的优势再次进攻，突刺和康纳的喉咙差之毫厘。不得不说，这孩子配得上阿基里斯关门弟子的名号，谢伊暗想，一般刺客的话，此时早就被折断脖子躺在他脚下，鲜血浇灌树丛春天新长的枝桠。

尽管如此，年轻刺客闪避的动作明显比刚才迟缓。 “ 这才是兄弟会的作风，也是我的作风。 ” 他牙关紧咬，眉头皱得很深，紧盯对手搜寻反击的机会。谢伊觉得自己明白为什么海瑟姆极少提起这个儿子了。他几乎能想象出分册大团长听到这话时极力保持优雅的讽刺表情。

“ 有些东西不是留给我们的。 ” 康纳斩钉截铁， “ 圣殿不能动它们，刺客也不行。 ”

谢伊看着那张严肃过头的脸。那双眼睛里种有他熟悉的自我笃定 —— 并非因为真的相信什么，而是因为除此之外的道路都已失落。唯一剩下的可能就是同敌人们在命运的窄道上狭路相逢。

他耸耸肩，收起手中的剑： “ 行吧，就当你说的是实话。 ”

“ 我说的就是实话。 ” 康纳不满地抬高声音，又原地僵持了几秒钟才把斧头放回腰上。

“ 盒子的话，我也不知道在哪里。从老多里安手里拿走之后就派人送到伦敦了，但他们肯定不想把烫手山芋留在手上。反正那玩意儿难用得很，里面地图指向的圣器也被证明不能动用了。 ” 谢伊摊手说， “ 瞧，我们恐怕比表面看起来要更加相似。 ”

**4**

谢伊说要和阿基里斯打个招呼再走，语气平静，仿佛方才不友好的小插曲从未发生。康纳捂着侧腹，边往庄园背后走，边生气因为刚才那一脚又得多养几个月伤。

在外奔波近三十年的前刺客蹲在阿基里斯墓前，姿态中有种万事告一段落的闲散。他问起阿基里斯是否留有什么遗言，康纳表示都是交代兄弟会今后的事；他又问起海瑟姆死前说了什么，康纳告诉他是 “ 我早该杀了你 ” 。随即到来的沉默中，风雪的声音夹杂着鹰啸，整个海湾和停泊其中的天鹰号尽收眼底。太阳正在西沉，金色余晖落在像剑戟一样突刺出来的光秃秃的乔木背后。

“ 所以，你算是赢了。 ” 谢伊终于又开口， “ 你接下来打算做什么？ ”

“ 我不知道。 ” 康纳如实相告， “ 你打算做什么？ ”

“ 回纽约带孩子。 ” 谢伊回答得毫无迟疑。

“ 哈？ ”

“ 我这个年纪的人，有孩子很正常。 ” 谢伊站起来，掸掸外套上的尘土， “ 还是说你觉得我这个额上一道大疤、一脸凶相的人不可能找得到老婆？ ”

这种话题不是康纳擅长的范畴，他决定闭上嘴；但他依然可以在别的问题上发言： “ 你凭什么认为我会放你优哉游哉地回纽约？ ”

“ 老多里安有个儿子，现在大概只有十几岁。我建议你把我留给他 —— 虽然有很大概率他会成为第二个你父亲。 ” 谢伊的语气冷淡下来， “ 而且很可惜，你拦不住我，至少现在不能。 ”

即使再过十年，谢伊也不会是个好惹的对手。康纳清楚这一点。同时，他也是唯一健在的、和海瑟姆直接打过交道的人，像是一幅拼图中失而复得的一块。兄弟会不久前截获了一些本要寄去伦敦的骑士团文件材料，发现它们只不过是海瑟姆遗留的私人物品。他放行了其余的部分，除了几本本意就是留给他的日记。他不确定应该如何看待那些纸页。它们太轻，在错综复杂的时局之中散如鹰羽；但同时又太重，字里行间是他的父辈们无人再去讲述的半生。那些跨越大洲互相串联的事件就像某种更大的阴谋和悲剧的齿轮，碾过他的爷爷、母亲、父亲、他自己，最后和那个神秘的护身符一起在地下休憩，等着再次转动、粉碎什么人的生活。

至于此刻，谢伊立于覆盖阿基里斯的泥土之上，他自己则站在享年七岁的康纳 · 达文波特歪斜的墓石旁边，背负着从他身上继承的名字和多出来的年岁。所有过去、现在和未来的死都重叠在一起，构成一幅刺目却带着古怪平和的图景。

“ 也许你的性命确实不在于我。 ” 他对谢伊说。

见证两代人血腥争斗的圣殿骑士无声地眺望了一会儿远处的海，然后弯腰从地上拾起几枚石子，但并未摞在阿基里斯的墓碑之上。他示意康纳伸出胳膊，将它们放在刺客手中。

“ 如果你先前说的是实话，就看好你脚下埋的东西。至少在这一点上，你、我、海瑟姆并无不同。 ” 他说。

康纳看着谢伊黑色的身影消失在暮色笼罩的树林里，达文波特家园重归平静。也许来年春天，某场温润的雨后，庄园门廊上被斧头劈开的裂痕会长出青苔。他推开厚重的橡木大门，点上灯，坐在阿基里斯的书桌前，手边放着海瑟姆的日记，开始给法国刺客兄弟会写信，希望他们关注已故的夏尔 · 多里安幼子的命运。 “ 这不仅是出于对刺客利益的考虑， ” 他写道， “ 也是为了发生在我父亲身上的悲剧不再重演。 ”

当康纳给信件封蜡印上刺客纹章，在他目所不及的海上，莫里根号在漫天浓黑之中挂起孤灯，迎着夜雪航行。有水手和着涛声唱起船歌：

_ And it's windy weather, boys, stormy weather, boys  
When the wind blows, we're all together, boys;_   
_ Blow ye winds westerly, blow ye winds, blow  
Jolly sou'wester, boys, steady she goes._

而故去的一切都在此刻汇入海流。

Fin  
2020-03


End file.
